One night with Hiei
by dracolov
Summary: Lust spell anyone? Fine out just how Hiei handles his lust spell HB
1. lust spell

A/N: Ok so this is not a squire to my first story sorry about that, BUT I did get the idea form something in the story 'What do you do with a Hiei' Witch I think you reader will love. So without farther a do here is 'One night with Hiei'…OH I am going to try to get the spelling of names right this time and beta's are welcome if the spelling gets to anyone.

Chapter 1 'One night with Hiei'

It was a cold night to be walking home alone. Botan sighed pulling her coat tier around her. She had been out with Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara and of chouse Kurama at the movies they would have invited Hiei, but they couldn't find him. Plus he wouldn't have come he never did. The man didn't like to do anything that wasn't fighting. "Burr" She said as she around the corner to her places. She couldn't understand how Hiei lived out side in the winter with nothing but his coat to keep him warm. Then again he was a fire demon so he was always warm right? She opened her door tossing her keys on a side table and locking the door behind her. Removing her coat she turned on the lights as she turned around she just about jumped out of her snick. Hiei was standing in the hallway with a look in his eyes that just screamed 'I am going to get you.'

"Holy cow Hiei you just about gave me a heart attack… What are you doing here? Is it a mission?" She asked naives moving closer to the door. He closed his eyes like he was fighting something his left foot took a step forward and then a step hastily backwards. She didn't know what, but something was defiantly wrong with the man. "Are…Are you alright?" His voice sound in her head as his body fought to stay where it was.

'I've been hit with a lust spell women. I need an antidote before I can't stop myself and rape someone.' Even his mind link was filled with lust form the spell he was fighting. Botan nodded her head slowly as she reached for her bag of antidotes. She didn't know if she had what he need, but she severely hoped she did. She pulled out a small blue bottle for lust spells.

"I don't know if this will work Hiei, but it can't hurt to try… It's all I have." She walked towards him holding out the bottle as far as her arms would reach. "If it works you should feel it right off… If not were in a lot of trouble." He took the bottle and downed it they what'd for two minutes giving it time to work. He rub his head snarling slightly she could see he wasn't getting better. She know what she had to do now, not just because he could end up killing people, raping people and going to a very bad places. She had to do it because he was her friend. Neither one of them would say it out loud of cause. She knew Hiei well enough to know he'd die before he said he liked her. The worst part was she was scared to death of the man. "Is…Is it working?" She hoped with all her heart

"NO" He growled throw his teeth making her positive on what she had to do now. Biting her bottom lip Botan stepped closer to him ever so slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Women get your fucking hands off me.' He hissed in her mind as he took a very hard step back form her.

"I… I can still help you, but not the way either of us wanted to." He opened his eyes to look at her, they were lust filled eyes.

'Women?' His voice sounded a little heated as he took a heavily step tours her.

"Just try not to kill me please" She whispered reaching for the light switch as his lust filled eyes closed and he moved closer quicker. As the light want off she felt his hand touch her arm. She wasn't sure she would live through this, but she hoped she did.

"Women … No one can know." He hissed as his hand moved up her arm to pull her ageist him.

"If I live my lips will be sealed." In a flash she was on her back Hiei was on top of her pulling off every bit of cloths she had on. She could feel his hands all over her body and when she felt his mouth taking her right breast init she cringed. With his every touch she feared for her life. Even now as he nipped at her nipple digging his nails into her hips she knew it was only going to get worse. She also knew that if she hadn't agreed to be his lover for the night he could have whipped out the whole town in his lust filled state. As she thought 'Ha I could be a hero' He bite her on the left breast so hard he draw blood. It took all of her will power to keep form screaming. Let's just say Hiei wasn't the kinds of lovers, he liked to bite her if he didn't think she was screaming loud enough for him.

'AND He hasn't even gotten his paints off yet.' She thought as he went down on her growling like a mad dog. Feeling him between her legs just felt so wrong. He didn't even like it went Botan tapped him on the shoulder and now he was eating her out! She made a mental note to have all antidotes for lust spells on hand at all time as soon as she felt his fingers slip inside her. Of chouse when she didn't moan because she was scared to death to make any sound he bite her inner thigh. Making cry out in pain to make it worse he dug his long nails in to her womanhood cutting it on the inside! She closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon, what she didn't know was this was only around one and in between each around there would be some weirdness.

She hear him removing his cloths singling the moment they would both remember for the rest of there lives. He moved over her nipping her bear skin to teas her. She couldn't look it was all too much for her mind to take in. An hour ago she was laughing at a movie with her friends and now she was about to sex for the first time in 10 years with a man that hates her guts. She didn't knew if she should scream or not, but when he enter her she couldn't help the scream the left her lips. At first she had thought he put his arm inside her it had been so damn big. For such a small man Hiei wasn't lacking any in the manhood department.

As she had know before he got more ruff with her. Each second with him felt like an hour to her. Suddenly he moaned out coming with in her and she believed it was over. She let herself and him catch there breathe before asking "All better?" His reply was to nip her breast and growls throw his teeth. That's when Botan finger it out Hiei hadn't been hit with just any lust spell, he had been hit by thee lust spell no one want to be hit with.

Where as 90 percent of lust spells last for one around, this lust spell lasted a full 24 hours or longer no matter how many times you did it, it wasn't going to away until it wore off. 'Oh crap' she thought as Hiei pulled her to sit up "Run" He whispered in her ear before licking it. "And try to make it challenging"

_The next morning_

Botan wake to Shizuru and Keiko voices calling out to her somewhere far away. At first she didn't know were she was, but as she looked to her left she could see her refection. She was in her walk-in closet naked and bitten the crap out of. Sitting up was hard it hurt like hell. She did her best to get dressed quickly. Calling out to her friend was also hard she had lost her voice because of all the screaming she had done the night before. It was around 5am when Hiei said he was better and left without so much as a hay thanks for the sex.

She opened the closet door to see two very worried people running around her bedroom. "Oh my gods Botan are you alright?" Keiko asked coming to her side, Botan tried to clear her thought to talk her voice come out as a raspy whisper.

"Yeah…why?" Shizuru gave her a hard look,

"You house is trashed honey and there was a window open down stairs." She said as they lead her down to the kitchen. In each room thing were bracken throw all over the places or tipped over. 'He likes it ruff' she thought as she tried to find a unbroken chair and have a glass of water. "What the hell happened in here?" Shizuru asked picking up some glass off the floor.

"Don't… Know, guess a wild animal got in last night and went crazy." Botan said feeling her voice getting better with each sip of water.

"I guess so… He thought you had been robbed or kidnapped or something." Keiko said looking around. Botan could help but think 'If you only know' as she felt one of her many bite marks bleeding. Cleaning up would be easy, not telling everyone would be simple, but facing Hiei after that was not going to be easy or simply. She couldn't even image being in the same room as him without re-calling him chasing her around the house like a nut ball.

"Well I better get to cleaning" She said as her aching body got out of the chair. She would be fine as long as no one touched her.

"We'll help" Shizuru said picking up the trash can.

"Yeah… Oh Botan I am just so glade your ok." Keiko said throwing her arms around Botan and squeezing her tired. She didn't scream, but both girls saw the look of utter pain on her face because when Keiko let go, Botan just stood there holding her breathe. "Botan…Your bleeding… What's going on?"


	2. Hiei is evil

Chapter 2

Hiei hoped down form the tree as Kurama walked bye. He didn't even look up form his book as Hiei walked next to him. "Hay were where you last night?" He asked still not looking up. An almost evil smile crossed his lips as Hiei re-call just were he had been all last night. Of chouse that was none of Kurama business. He was about to answer when he heard the oaf yelling form behind them. He and Yusuke were running at them at there top speed. They looked freaked out as they ran. Now Kurama took the time to look up and see what was going on. "What is going on?"

"It's Botan she been hurt or something I don't really know. Keiko just called me and said her house was trashed and she was covered in cuts, burses and bite marks." Yusuke yelled as they ran passed heading for Botan house. Hiei jugged along behind them to make sure the women hadn't bladed about there little incanted.

"Do you know what happened?" Kurama called as he ran along side them. Hiei couldn't help but roll his eyes at how conserved they could be for that stupid women. Even if he had been a bit ruff with her there was no need to run to her aid like this. Besides it was her idea in the first places. If she was really hurting it was her own fault.

"No Keiko said she wouldn't tell them. She just keeps saying nothing happened." Hiei felt relieved to hear that, but he wasn't about to leave it at that. He knew he better go to make sure she kept on saying nothing happened. Because he really didn't feel like killing his teammates today. Not that he would admit it, but he kind of liked them a little, even the oaf at times, but only on his good days. As they ran up the steps to Botan door he read there minds each one was claiming they would kill whoever it was that hurt the women. Hiei smirked thinking 'I'd like to see you try'

None of them even knocked they just throw open the door and ran in. As soon as they saw the mess in the hallway they all escaped Hiei called out for the girls. Keiko appeared at the top of the stair case motion the boys to come on up. One by one they made there way to the women's room. As Hiei entered the room he saw the oaf's sister standing by the women walk-in closet door. Hiei had had a lot of fun in the closet re-call one particular moment were he fucked the women so hurt she had broken the stool she had been holding on to.

"She is in there and she won't come out" Shizuru said to the boys. Yusuke walked up to the door and yelled at it.

"Botan get your ass out here and tell me who I've got to kill." Hiei stud back and watched them take turns trying to get the women to answer them. Having enough Hiei walked up to the door himself and paced a hand on it.

'Women they are getting ready to rip the door off the wall if you don't come out here at once.' He felt the mood of the room change as he talked to the women.

'But what… what should I tell them?' Her voice was soft and scared sounding.

'That nothing happened or that I agreed to take care of it and you don't want to talk about it anymore.' He said feeling her energy moving closer to the door.

'What if they see the bite marks and figure out it was you?' She asked softly stopping just on the other side of the door.

'Then I will kill them; now get your ass out here or I am coming in there.' He hissed at her, he was losing his temper. The door slide open revealing the women. She looked like shit, her face was all wet, she wore cloths that were two sizes too big and her hair was a mess. Not to munch the countless injury's hidden under the cloths. She looked down at him with these big eyes that made Hiei's heart skip a beat. Something about those eyes where turning him on.

"You know you can be such a jerk sometimes." She said before looking away to her friends. They all started in on her about what had happened and she kept saying nothing after about an hour Botan screamed at them that nothing happened. Hiei had a hard time not laughing. She looked at him in away that said read my mind. So he did to see what she wanted. 'Are you listening?'

"Yes" He said out loud so the other could know they were talking.

'There not going to lie off until I tell them something. I am not going to break my promises to you, but I have to tell them something ok. So please don't freak out and kill me. I won't tell them it was you I swear on my life!' He nodded his head listening closely to what she said and what they thought. Kurama was the only one who found it odd he and the women were talking. "Alright guys listen up something did happen last night, but it wasn't what you think and I promised this person I wouldn't tell anyone what took places. Hiei knows because he read my mind and found out."

"What happened?" Kurama asked looking at him instead of the women. He knew something was up and he wanted Hiei to tell him what it was. Hiei turned his head to look at the women making it clear to Kurama he wasn't going to tell him shit. Witch only made the man surer that whatever happened Hiei was some how apart of it.

"I am not going to tell you what happened, but I will tell you what didn't happen. I was not robbed, raped, attacked or threatened in way what so ever. EVERY THING I did I did willingly to help the other person out." She cleared her thought "A friend of mine was in deep trouble and need help badly; I help that friend even though I know they were going to hurt me. I knew it wasn't there fault, they weren't themselves…Truest me when I say nothing happened, what I am really saying it what happened is a private matter in between me, that friend and now Hiei who said he could careless so its all good." None of the team was happy with her answer, but they stopped asking her what happened.

"Show them the cuts and stuff… So they can fix them up." Keiko said as she got to her feet walking towered the women, Hiei had half a mind to kill the little brat for butting in were she wasn't welcome.

"Yes let me see what I need to heal them" Kurama said getting to his feet as well. 'What did you do last night Hiei you never told me' He thought as he passed bye the fire demon, sometimes the man was to smart for his own good.

'I wasn't even in town if you do re-call I left town to check on Yukina' This was true he had done just that and while he was out he happened to run into a little war between to races and unluckily while he had joined in just to kill some people, he got hit with the spell. Witch had been meant for a demon he had just killed. It had taken him 14 hours to get to the women's house after that and when he got there he found she wasn't in. Some of the mess was form him trying to find her damn bag. He had been a little upset to find it was sitting by the front door the whole fucking time.

"No that's alright I can take care of it myself." The women said pulling down on her shirt. Of chouse that didn't go over to well either. They made about ten points of why she couldn't do that. She re-lacteally pulled up her shirt to show a little bit of her skin. Hiei heard Kuwabara suck in some air form utter honor as he thought 'That looks really bad' He took a peek and smirked at his handily work it did look bad, but not as bad as it could have been. He had used quit a lot of will power that night to keep form hurting the women too badly even though her only request was he not kill her. There had been moment were he had to fight himself form breaking the women's bones. Slowly the team dispersed throw out the house cleaning it for the women, while Kurama did his best to help clean up her wounds. Hiei didn't do a damn thing; he only came to make sure the women kept her mouth shut and no one found out about there night together.

'Have you bathed lately you wreck, you're all I can smell in this room.' Kurama said to Hiei as she wrapped a bandage around her waist. He hadn't noticed it before, but the women smelled like him making the room smell like him. Another good reason too stay with her.

'Nope haven't had a chase' Again true he really hadn't had a chase in sometime to bath himself. Once Kurama was done he left the room shutting the door behind him. Hiei got a wicked idea as the Women sat up on her bed. 'Were alone women' He whispered in her mind. She turned to him with those big scared eyes that raved his engine. He moved toward her in way that moved her back on the bed. His eyes filled with lust as he joined her.

'What are you going to do' A scared little voice asked him as he moved his hands under her shirt running them over her breast. He lapped at her neck one of the only spots he didn't bite her.

'Whatever I want' He whispered back nipping her there. His hand slide under her waistband to careless the soft hair hidden there. 'Don't make a sound or they'll hear us' His hand moved lower and to his delight she spread her legs letting him slip two finger inside her. She lowered her head shoving it in his shoulder as she breathe heavily fully enjoying what he was doing to her. The more he moved his fingers the louder she got he had to do something to keep her form getting to loud. His mind run back to a time he had seemed two humans pressing there lips together. At the time he had no idea or interest in the action, but now it seemed to be a good idea. He grade her hair pulling her head back just enough so he could press his lips to hers. He felt her hips moving ageist his fingers as he moved fast bring her to a claim max. She cried out ageist his lips before grading the back of his head and shoving her tong into his mouth. He didn't want to but he had to pull away Kurama was coming back.

When the door opened he found the women sitting calmly on the bed and Hiei stand on the other side of the room looking out the window. "Were all done down stairs… Do you want us to stay or go?" He asked her, but his eyes were on Hiei whose sticky fingers were stuffed in his pocket. She told them to go and they did, but Kurama couldn't stop himself form thing. 'Something just happened in here' When the door closed Hiei licked his fingers clean.

"See you later" He said before leaving through the window 'Oh and women take a long bath you smell of me.'


	3. race

Chapter 3

Botan sat up when she heard a tapping on her upstairs window. She wondered if it was him coming to fulfill his process of seeing her later. That had been four days ago and she found it an agonizing what. Her wounds where healing nicely, her house was no longer trashed, but she spent each waking moment wondering when she would be alone with Hiei again and just what he would do to her. She had been sudden when he fingered her the other day. Though she had enjoy every second of it and then when he kissed her it had just taken her breathe away. She walked up the steps slightly hoping he would and he wouldn't be there. As she stepped into the room she found a bird peeking at the window.

"This is crazy" She said grading her bag and running for the front door. Just when she was about to open it the phone rang. Picking up the phone Botan felt a cool breeze pass her by. "Hello" She asked looking around her to see she was alone and no windows were open. 'Hmm I must have been imaging things.'

"Hay Botan its Yusuke… How you feeling?" Yusuke asked calmly form the other end of the phone.

"I am feeling fine Yusuke, that why you called?" She got at lest six calls a day asking her how she was doing. She was glade her friends cared so much about her, but sometimes it got a little old.

"No, no I was calling to see if you felt up to a camping trip. Everyone is going even Hiei said he'd tag along." Botan eyes lit up when she heard his name, she was sick of whetting for him to come to her as it was.

"I think it is just what I need, when are we going?"

_The next day_

Botan smiled as she put her bags down on the street corner. Kurama hoped out of the van with a big smile on his face. "You're the last stop before leaving town and picking up Yukina." Kurama said placed her bags in the back of Shizuru van for her. She looked in the car to see everyone but Hiei inside.

"Where is Hiei I thought he was coming" She asked softly trying not to be too obvious she was disappoint he wasn't there. Kurama gave her an odd look before pointing to the roof tops.

"He wouldn't get in the van, said he just fowl along behind us." Sure enough he was on the roof watching there every move. Botan smiled and waved at him, Hiei nodded his head in reply. Turning Botan joined the others in the van before shutting the door. She watched as Hiei flowed along behind. He was so quick on his feet it was hard to follow him as he jump form roof top to roof top. With in a few hours they would have Yukina in the van and Hiei wouldn't even be winded by the long run.

'When we get a chase woman I want to play a little game.' She heard his voice in her head. Botan laid her head on the window closing her eyes. Soon they would be together again. What that meant she had no idea. It didn't matter if it was anything like the last time she couldn't what. She was still scared of him in many ways, it was just she hadn't had a lover in so long she really missed it. Of chouse Hiei wasn't the loving kind of lover, but after 10 year with no sex he would do quit nicely. He had the biggest dick she had ever seen after all.

'What kind of game Hiei?' She hoped he was still listening to her thoughts.

'The kind were I hunt my pray and you're the pray.' She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. The last time they 'played' that game he had chased her round her house and when he got hold of her he'd bite her. She shivered at the memory of his sharp little teeth digging into her skin. He had been so ruff with her that night she was supervised she could still move the next day. Then again he had been under that spell witch could have been the reason why he had been so ruff. She only had one other encounter to compeer it to after all. Plus she wasn't sure what Hiei thought about there relationship. That was something she need to find out just so she knew what she was getting herself into.

'Alright, but no biting the team is already freaked out about my injury's I don't need more for them to find.' In a prefaced world they could both get what they wanted. Without the rest of the world looking down on then for being so twisted. Hiei with his chasing, biting thing and her with her need for sex so bad she was willing to be HIEI'S little playmate. She had to face it they were both fucking nuts. He was just a little more up front about it.

'Fine' He hissed being disappointed with her request. She felt a hand on her shoulder shacking her a little. She opened her eyes to see Keiko worried face looking back at her. A quick look around told her everyone was worried about her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly and some small part of Botan twanged. She was so fucking sick of being asked that question. It was like the whole team EVEN Keiko thought she could break at a drop of a hat. She wasn't a glass doll after all some part of her wanted to scream 'YES FOR FUCK SHAKE I AM FINE!' But that wasn't her style. She smiled nodding her head yes before looking out to see Hiei's small forum jumping along beside them. "Oh…Alright it's just I said your name ten times and you didn't answer me…"

"I was just…" Botan began, but Yukina finished softly.

"Talking to Hiei-san?" It wasn't like Yukina to talk out of turn so she must have had a good reason for it. Botan felt a hot pear of eyes on her, she know who they belonged too without looking. Kurama had been asking her a lot of questions the passed few days about her and Hiei. She did her best to act like he was imaging things, lying was not one of her strong suits.

"No, no I was just resting is all… What makes you think I was talking to Hiei?" Botan said in away that defiantly sound like a lie. She didn't know it, but she was kind of red in the face too. Kurama gave her a look that said 'I know you're lying, but why?'

"I saw you looking at him before you put your head down and then again just a second ago is all. I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought you were talking to each other like all those other times you said he was talking to you…Plus you had that look on your face you get when your talking" She whispered the last part and Botan felt like crap for lying to her.

"You and Hiei talk telepathically a lot?" Kurama asked looking passed her to the fire demon running along side the van. She knew the man thought something was going on between her and Hiei with good reason too. It was just such a pain in the butt to keep him in the dark.

"I wouldn't say a lot; just sometimes he'll tell me things like were you all are. It's never really a long talk. It's more of a 'Women where south of you' and then he's gone." She said shrugging her shoulders that lie had been easy because it was pretty true. The talk she had just had with Hiei was the longest one she had ever had with him telepathically way's. Kurama seemed to buy it as he sat back in his chair to look out the other window. She smiled at Keiko and Yukina as the van speed up before turning to Shizuru. "You should have a race with him; see if this van can out ran him" The boys found her little joke funny Yusuke even rolled down the window and yelled out 'Want to race?'

'What the fuck is he going on about?' Hiei asked her and she laughed out loud drawing action to herself.

"What's so funny Botan?" Kuwabara asked form the back set.

"Hiei just asked me what Yusuke was yelling about" Yusuke turned around in his chair to face Botan.

"Ask him if he'll race the van, Come on ask him ask him already!" The man was like a little kid just then. It made Botan giggle at how cute it was. She held up a hand singling she was trying to ask.

'Everyone wants to see if you can beat the van in a race. You willing to do this?' She asked hoping he was still there.

'That thing beat me no contest I'd whip the floor with it' His way of saying no

'Care to prove it oh speedily one?' She asked smiling to herself. She didn't know two pares of eyes found this to be very interesting.

'What the hell why not…Just say when… and were might be a good idea.' His voice sound kind of sexy just then.

"He said when and where to" She re-laid the message sending the passengers of the van in an up roar. Mostly the boys were hipped about it because it was just a guy thing. Having there teammate race a car was cool because it was reckless, stupid and yes she had to admit kind of fun.

"Does he know where the campsite is?" Shizuru asked giving her ok for this, Botan asked Hiei answered and with in five minuets they had themselves a race.

'Ok to the campsite, starting in five minuets. If you can see my watch' she held it up to the window. 'It will start when this has a 12 3 5 on it'

'1235 got it see you at the campsite…pray' Botan felt the van picking up speed as she watched the little man running along side it watching the clock out of the corner of his eye and in five minuets the van was doing 125 miles an hour as for Hiei he was gone. Not behind them oh no he had passed with ease proving not only could he whip the floor with the van, but if you were running form him. You'd need something a hell of a lot faster then a car to do it in.


	4. Fish

Chapter 4

Hiei watched as the van pulled into the campground. He had to what for them to arrive to know for sure witch campsite they'd be staying at. While he was whetting before he spotted the prefect one in the way back and with a little telepathy to the men in charge of that sort of thing he would get what he wanted too. It was a cake walk getting the human to pick that site and hand it over to his fellow teammates. With a smirk on his face he hoped along to the front gate. He land right behind Yusuke who was trying to explain to the man in charge they had 8 people, one of them may or may not be inside already. Hiei rolled his eyes he knew Yusuke was talking about him, but it was none of his concern if the men looked like a damn fool at that moment. His only interest was _**his**_ unclaimed women.

She didn't know it yet, but she was his and his alone. He had decided that on the way there. He had no intention of giving her a mating mark if he didn't have too. He would only mark her if he deemed it absolutely necessarily. All it would take is Kurama seeing the damn thing and then the whole fucking team would know he was mating the women. He wasn't even going to tell her of his decision to mate her as it were. He was just simply going to do it and when she got pregnant he would take her far away. So they could have there family in quit with no human or sprit world interruption. It wasn't the best of plans, but he had just started working on it. For now all he was going to do was enjoy there time alone.

"OH hay he's right here, this is our 8th person." Yusuke said finely noticing Hiei behind him. The owner started to go on about some damn rules of the camp, Hiei paid no mind. He wasn't seeing his mate. She hadn't gotten out of the van that he had seen. 'Maybe she is sleeping' He thought as he walked toward the van, the back door slid open reviling a very upsetting scene. Once Kuwabara got out of the way anyways. Hiei saw _his mate_ sleeping with her head in Kurama's lap. He felt filled with rage both at his mate and his…his friend. He wanted nothing more then to rip them apart with his bare hands. But he couldn't do that it would prove Kurama right about himself and the women. The red head looked over to him and smiled a friendly smile. The man had no idea he was walking a very thin rope just then.

"Hay Hiei been whetting long?" Kurama asked in a small voice so as not to wake the sleeping women. Hiei glared angry at them as he stepped closer to the van. It was really pissing him off to see what he was seeing. He had to keep telling himself 'no one knows she's your women' over and over again to keep form jumping in the damn thing and beating the crap out of Kurama. After words of witch he would have taken his mate and disappear forever. Kurama turned his head just a little as if asking 'why so angry' he then looked down to the women and back to Hiei his eyes thinned as he lipped 'Are you jealous' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hiei had to turn his back gritting his teeth he hissed 'No' before taking off.

He land in a tree next to the site trying to ease his temper. He couldn't be mad at the women she didn't have a clue she was his yet and he really couldn't be mad at Kurama either. He hadn't known Hiei had claimed the women for his own. That was until now anyways. Kurama not only spotted his jealous just then, but he had called him on it. Witch meant the man now know without a doubt Hiei had some kind of interest in the little women. It would only be a matter of time before he know just what that interest was. Witch also meant Hiei was going to have a hell of a time finding alone time with the women. Meaning he may not get to play with her at all that week witch only proved to piss the man off farther.

The van pulled into the site and he watched closely as his mate and teammates made there camp. Mostly he watched Kurama and his mate making sure they didn't touch each other again. Because next time Kurama did anything like before he'd kill the man without hesitation. He know in the back of his mind Kurama knew enough about his feelings for the women to be for worried.

"Well I am taking a shower before dinner anyone else interested?" Shizuru asked causing an idea to form in Hiei's evil mind. He watched as all the girls and two of the boys agree it was time to take a shower. Hiei had seen the showering area before they had got there and he knew it would be a breeze to sneak in to his mates showing stall to fool around. He was just going to need a little help form his mate.

'Women don't go yet, what for the other to leave.' He order and to his delight she just simply sat down to what for his farther insertions. He watched as everyone, but Yusuke and Botan left. She had made as if she was talking to Yusuke to keep Kurama off there heals. He made sure the man was inside the building before he made his way over to it. Telling his women too come along quickly. She made her way over to the shower as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 'Open the door, but stand back a second' She did just that and he run into the room to the first empty shower stall. He then directed his women to the stall. Once she was inside with the stall lucked Hiei knew he could relax and enjoy himself some.

'What are we doing?' She asked softly as she hung up her towel and began to undress. Hiei took the opportunity to sit back and watch the woman undress for him. She was a perfect choose for his mate. Proving that the other night she could handle what ever sexually thing he wonted. She was strong enough to carry his kodomo and live through the birth. Not to machine she was a very sexy woman. He had a thing for blue hair and pink eyes anyways. Only making her an even better chouse.

'What ever I want' He whispered in her mind removing his cloths and making sure she watched him. 'Turn on the water and make it hot, I don't like the cold.' She nodded her head walking around him to do as he told her. He was tempted to smack her ass, but didn't just in case someone was listening. Joining her in the somewhat warm water Hiei pushed her ageist the shower wall making her move around. So her back was facing him, her top half was pushed ageist the wall and her lower half was sticking out with her legs spread. He ran a lazy had down her back to between her legs making sure she was wet there he moved down tasting her female juices in his mouth. She tasted better then he remembered. 'We don't have mach time woman, so try to be quieted.'

He could feel she was excited for his touch as he moved his hand up her leg to run though her soft hair as he continued to lick her most sensitive spot. Her breathing got heavily as he worked his magic on her. Once happy with how wet she was he stud up turning her around and picking up her legs so he could more easily enter her. He watched as she bite her lip to keep form calling out. It made him wish no one else was around; he loved it when she screamed for him. As quietly and quickly as he could he moved in and out of her making it harder for both of them to keep quiet. As it got harder to keep it down Hiei moved there little escapade to the ground. Taking her hips in his hands to make her moved faster for him and taking her lips to keep the moans she was making less noticeable. She graded at the back of his head shoving her tong deep with in his mouth to fight with his tong. It wasn't long before he felt her walls close in on him and to keep himself form moaning out he lucked lips tier with her moaning into her mouth while he filled her with his seed. "Now that was good" He whispered to her softly while licking at her neck.

"Botan" Came Yukina's voice form the other side of the stall, both lovers were a little naives to answer the girl. Each one worried she would find him there.

"Yes Yukina" His mate said just loud enough for Hiei's sister to hear her.

"I thought maybe when you were done I could heal those wounds for you." Always a sweat girl little Yukina was. The lovers exchanged a look trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. "If you unlock the door I can step in and do it now." The two lovers got to there feet rather quickly.

'She can't come in here or she'll find me!' Hiei snapped grading his paints and throwing them on.

"Ummm….No it's to small in here I'll come out there." Botan said taking her towel and wrapping it around herself.

'Women she is blocking my path out of here!' This was not going to be an easy escape to pull off.

'Ok… Just what in here until it is clear. You can lock the stall behind me.' He had to admit his mate was smart. She was just forgetting one thing that could shrew them both over.

"Botan is everything alright?" Yukina asked getting a little suspicious of her blue haired friends actions.

"Oh yes I am just having trouble with…With my…Um…bra?" He step in to the shower and closed the certain thinking to her 'When this is over I need to teach you how to lie and…What are we going to do about Kurama?'

'Sound like a plan and…I'll um I guess I can try to get him to go on a walk with me or something… I'll think of something' she said opening the door to Yukina and closing it real fast when the other girl peeked into the stall looking to see if she could see anything. Hiei and Botan could only hope she hadn't seen his outline in the shower certain. Hiei step out of the shower to lock the door.

"Have you seen Hiei?" Came a voice form the doorway to the ladies bathroom. Kurama was looking for him making things worries. He was beginning to regret his lust for the women right then. If he had whetted for a more alone, alone time he wouldn't be stuck in the ladies bathroom. In a shower stall that oddly enough smelled like shit. He hadn't noticed it before because he was to honey for his mate to care. He lend his head on the door as he could only listen to the scene outside it.

"No… Hay Kurama give him a few minuets and I'll help you look for him." His mate called back to the man he was guessing either had his back turned or was yelling throw the door.

"Yeah alright I'll what right here for you" He couldn't help the growl that came out. 'For fuck shack why is this happing?' Then he remembered something else that upset him more. His mate was going to be along with another male and not just any male. But a male she had just moments ago been seen sleeping on. He was in a lose lose satiation. If he stepped out of the stall and ran Kurama would see him for sure and if he stayed in the stall Kurama would be alone with his mate. Just to make things worries he heard a woman in the next stall over moaning. It wasn't long before he picked up on her arousal witch smelled like a rotten fish. 'Going to be sick here' He thought as the woman next door got louder.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his mate and his sister left the bathroom. He hear his mate saying 'Come on lets go this way' to the other man and he could feel it in his blood she was taking his hand. His hands ball up into fists as he tried to contain his anger. He was calling her his mate, but as long as he didn't mark her any male could take her form him. Feeling he had had enough he kicked open the door and ran out of the bathroom choosing the three remaining women 'He didn't know' to scream. Once outside he looked for his mate. What he found was his sister staring at him with a big smile on her face. "Hiei-san Kurama-san and Botan-Chan just left to go find you"

"Oh yeah witch way did they gone?" He asked as softly as he could. She pointed to a small path witch he knew lead into the woods and out to an open field, next to a lack and waterfall. A spot one might call romantic if one had those kind of feelings. He didn't what to hear what his sister had to say next he took off to make sure he could keep calling the women his. Not to far down the path he found them oddly enough looking at flowers. She was pointing them out and asking about them, while he explained them to her. To Hiei relief they were not touching in the slights. "What did you want?" He hissed at Kurama hoping down form the tree tops.

His mate smiled up at him happy to see he had escaped the ladies bathroom. "Oh nothing much, we were all getting ready to eat dinner and I was asked to see if you would be joining us is all." Hiei just stood there a moment thing 'I had to smell rotten pussy for that!!'

"What are you eating?" He asked in a tone that stated he was not in a good mood.

"Fish" Kurama said with a small smile on his face. Hiei felt his stomach turn at the thought of it.

"No fucking way"


	5. alone at last

Chapter 5

Botan laid wide a wake in her sleeping bag. She could hear Kurama and Yusuke talking up a storm just outside. Everyone else had gone to bed around 10pm. Her tent mate Yukina had been out as soon as she put her head down. The girl was as sweat as could be, but in some ways she was just like her brother sleeping was one of those ways. That man could sleep for days up in a tree with a thunder storm in the background with out so must as a toss, but touch him while he was sleeping and you'd find yourself with a sword ageist your neck. She sat up to look out her tent flap at him. Sure enough Hiei was up in a tree, his head down, his eyes closed and his arms at his side. He was so sexy bathed in the moonlight just then and so deadly too. Pulling on an over shirt Botan joined her two friends around the camp fire.

"Are we being too loud for you Botan?" Kurama asked softly clearing a place for her to site. She smiled taking a set close to him, if he was ever interacted in 'playing' with her she wouldn't mind one bit. He was sweet, gentle, caring and complaisant. Everything her current lover was not. Not that she had any completes ageist him at the moment. In his own way Hiei had a lot to offer her as a lover. He proved that when he snuck into the bathroom just to have sex with her. She loved feeling his wet body rub ageist her as a forceful hand guided her along. It had been thee best sexually experience she had ever had.

"No you're fine, I just couldn't sleep." She said taking a stick to pock at the small fire. Yusuke stud up taking hold of a tree branch right under the branch Hiei was sleeping on. He stated to shack it a little, testing to see if it would hold him. Kurama and her exchange looks of wonder. "Don't you wake him he'll stud you" Botan whispered a warring to her black haired friend who was now standing on the lower branch looking evil as he reach out a hand to steal one of Hiei's shoes. Hiei's foot came up so fasted Botan had almost missed it kicking Yusuke square in the face and hard. He lost his balance and land flat on his back. The fire demon didn't even open his eyes as he said.

"Try that again and I'll pound you into the ground." Botan and Kurama tried to hush there laughter as they watched Yusuke pull himself off the ground while smiling at Hiei. It was funny to see him fail at something as stupid as stealing a shoe when he had been able to save the world before. Along with the fact he had a Hiei sized foot print on his face.

"It would seem you sir have been busted." Kurama joked tossing the man a napkin to whip his face with. Yusuke nodded his head as he whipped the dirt form between his eyes.

"Well that's it for me I am off to bed, before Hiei changes his mind and pounds me anyways." With a good night Yusuke joined Kuwabara in the big tent. The three boys shared the biggest tent because everyone knew Hiei wouldn't even go inside one if it was raining out. So Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara shared one, Keiko and Shizuru had one and of chouse she and Yukina shared one. She looked over to see Hiei had folded his arms over his chased, but other wise he was as before. She got to her feet brushing the dirt off her bottom before looking for some cards to play.

"Are you going too try and steal his shoe this time?" Kurama joked as he added wood to the fire trying to breathe some life into the dieing flames. She smiled at him as she held up the cards. He nodded joining her at the picnic table. They talked softly back and forth playing go fish for a while. Every once an a while she would look over to her lover to see nothing had changed. It was around 1am when Kurama said goodnight to her joining his tent mates. Leaving her alone with the dead fire and sleeping demon. She too was about to call it a night when she heard his voice in her head.

'Time to play woman' Looking over to where he had laid he now stood. His eyes danced in the moonlight as he smirked at her. She bite her lip looking around to see if she could tell if anyone was awake. She heard Kurama moving around in his tent, but nothing more. She point too it mouthing Kurama is still a wake. 'Doesn't matter were not staying here. Head down the path over there and out to the field. I'll meat you there.' Botan took a flashlight off the table and slowly creped by the tent Kurama was in. She didn't turn the light on until she was on the darkened path. Once there she made her way out to the field to meat Hiei.

"Turn that thing off" He hissed form above her as she entered the field. Turning it off she placed it next to the path so it be easy to find later. He jumped down to stand next to her on the out skirts of the open field. She looked around taking it the beauty of it all. There was a waterfall off to the right were she could see the stars and moon sparkling in the lake in flowed into. The field its self was filled with wild flowers and right dead smack in the middle was an old willow tree. She took a step forward thinking about taking a little midnight swim when she felt his hand on her arm. Looking down at him she found his eyes were fakest on the willow tree. At first she thought he wanted to go there to do whatever he had in mind, but that didn't seem right when he removed his sword form its hiding place. "Don't move" He whispered to her before bonding a crossed the field and leaping into the tree. She didn't see what was happing it was too dark, but she heard the most awful sound. She wasn't sure if Hiei was making the sound or if the thing he was fighting was, but she had to cover her ears to block it out. Something fell out of the tree and in to the grass, it looked to be a long thick tree branch. Hiei jumped down form the willow his sword back in places and his mind back on her. 'You ready?'

"Um…To do what?" She asked softly walking into the open field to join him.

"To be hunted pray or did you forget?" He asked pulling her ageist his body. She shock her head 'no' looking back at the lake and waterfall. Hiei must have been reading her mind just then "We'll do that tomorrow night" She smiled turning back to him to run a hand throw his thick hair.

"You know you can easily out run me Hiei." She leaned down kissing his lips gently. He just 'hmed' at her as he returned the kiss. Pulling back to look in his eyes she whispered "How is it fun for you if I am so easy to catch?" His response was to smack her on the ass and hiss 'Get going' in her head. Sighing Botan ran across the field into the woods and down a little hill. She couldn't see very well as it was and to top it off she had no idea were she was going. Somehow she got all turned around and ended up on top of the waterfall. That's when she had a brain storm quickly pulling out her oar she took to the air. Making herself not only a little faster, but a lot higher. 'That put some challenge init' She though as she flow over the tree tops back down the hill and out toward the unknown. She kept her eyes open for him as she flow along knowing he was coming, but not knowing when. As she moved over an open area in the woods something came flying out of fucking no were hitting her in the side and taking her, the oar and itself to the ground. She thought for sure she was going to hit it hard but the thing that turned out to be Hiei flipped her around in midair landing perfectly on his feet with her in his arms. Her oar clutched in his right hand.

"That's how woman" He said placing her on her feet and she had to smile it had been kind of fun after she pulled out the old oar. With in seconds they were on the ground pulling each other cloths off as quickly as they could without ripping them. It was like animal lust had over welled them in those few sort seconds. She moaned loudly as he did things to her she had only imaged in her wildest dreams were even passable. When he climaxed he rolled them on there side making it easier for her to catch her breathe. She had been enjoying every second they spent alone like this. It made her forget how lonely she would get late at night alone in her bed with no one there to holder her but an old pillow. She felt him licking her neck as they laid there breathing heavily. She sighed turning form him to look up at the night sky. She had been very stupid all day long. She know she had to talk to him about what they were doing, but as soon as they were alone the only thing she wanted to do was feel him inside her.

"Hiei?" She said softly as he moved to lay his head on her belly. It was an odd feeling, but a nice kind of odd feeling. They were alone for the first time scene that night. But this time it was different Hiei was himself, and there was nothing at risk if she hadn't agreed to be his lover. All there was, was a kind of animalist lust between them and nothing more. She felt his hand run up her side as he moved just a little closer.

"Hm?" He finely said after about four minuets. It appeared her lover wasn't even paying attention to her. He was just sucked to deep into his own little lust filled world to pay her any mind. Witch would be fine with her if she didn't need to talk to him so badly.

"This is just lust and sex right? There nothing else going on between us. We're just having fun together is all right?" He slowly picked up his head to look at her, but he didn't say a damn word as he moved up her body to suck on her neck. "That what I thought, but I was just making sure. I didn't think you'd be that kind of guy anyways." She said softly moving her head to the side allowing him to roam more freely over her neck.

"Yeah just fun…What kind of guy?" His voice was soft and his breath was warm making her body shiver with delight. His hands moved lower to run over her bear breast as he continued his assault on her neck. Something about it made her a little uneasy.

"You know the kind that wants a family an all that love stuff. You're just looking for a good time like I am right now. I really can't image there ever being anything like that between us can you?" She laughed out loud trying to think what that would be like. It was just too ridicules to even try. She didn't notices how uneasy she was making him nor how upset. "When this thing what ever it is were doing is over I'll miss it. I mean I like being with you like this, it's nice and all, but someday I'm going to need more then amazing sex." She smiled running a free hand down his back and over his nice ass. She turned her head to kiss his neck as she run her hands all over his body.

"What more does one need?" Hiei asked softly as he lowered his head to return to her neck. His soft lips nibble on her skin in such a manner it turned her on. She wasn't sure why he was asking, but she guessed it was just something passed his plane of understanding on emotions. After all she was talking about love something the man could never understand.

"Well that's kind of hard to explain really. I guess for starters I would need someone I could hold hands with in public. Without fevering for my life." She add "Someone that would and could take me out on the town too have fun with me in a told-ly platonic way." She looked in his eyes to see he didn't understand what she meant by that. "You know someone that could give me _flowers_." She could never in her life image Hiei bring her flowers that was just stupid to even think he might. The man was a warrior prone to valances after all.

"Flowers?" His voice sound a bit angry as if she had said something wrong. But she passed it off as him not understanding what the point would be in getting flowers form someone else. She didn't like seeing him this way; he looked upset and should didn't understand why. She sat up to run her hands in his hair lowering her head to nip his neck hoping that whatever it was that upset him would go away. His arms tiered around her as they moved closer to one another. As she licked and nipped his neck he seemed to cool off. 'It must have just been because he couldn't understand what I meant' she thought running her noise along his neck. He moaned softly as she moved her hands lower to take in her hands. He had always been the one doing all the work it was time for her to repay the favor.

"Sit back" She whispered kissing his lips tenderly as she jerked him off. She whetted for his to be breathing heavily before she moved lower taking his large manhood in her mouth and running her tong over the tip.

"Ooo" He hissed softly rocking his hips ageist her mouths. He moved faster now moaning louder she know in a matter of moments he would come. His hand slipped into her hair and pulled her up off him. He looked tease as he tried pulled her into his lap. She didn't understand why he could be so tease; it was as if he was hiding something from her.

"You were so close why'd you stop me?" She asked him softly his reply was to fix what was keeping her out his lap and move her into it. So he could enter her quickly. "Oh I see" She said moving her hips up and down on his length, locking lips with his. It appeared her lover enjoyed coming inside her this way and not the other. His finger nails seemed to dig a little deep as they moved as one in the cool night air. He cried out spilling inside her as he had wanted too. She lowered her head to lied on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him closer. This was there dirtily little secrete and there was nothing in the world she would give it up for. Accepted for maybe love of a good man. "It's getting to be morning we better get back before someone wakes up." They shared one lasted kiss before going there spear ways back to camp.

When she got back she found no one was up and he wasn't there either. Shrugging she put the flashlight down and went to bed. As she laid down Yukina sat up with a smile on her face. "Did you two have fun?"


	6. Old friends

A/N: I am re-using A Char. Form 'What do you do with a Hiei'

Chapter 6

"What do you mean did you two have fun?" Botan asked naively sitting up to look Yukina in the eye. There was a very good chase Yukina meant her and Kurama. After all she had spent a few hours' playing cards with the man. Before she and Hiei had there little sex fest out in the woods. Some part of her ached for his touch just then, making it harder to keep her cool. The other girl smiled a soft smile as she put her hand on Botan shoulder she whispered.

"You and Hiei-san spent the night out together didn't you?" Botan filled with naive's laughter as she tried to think of something to say. What could she say that wouldn't sound so incriminating? 'Oh we just had sex all night; well after we played cat and mouse. He was the cat and I was the mouse.' Botan thought and at what else could be said to make it sound harmless. It took her a little to come up with something that was kind of true, but not really.

"Oh yeah we had a nice little walk." She suggested lying back down as if that was all that happened. There was a long pass as Yukina found her cloths for the day and Botan relaxed thinking it was all over. All Yukina knew was she and Hiei had gone for a walk that was harmless enough wasn't it? Hiei sister moved her lips over to Botan ear as close as one could without touching and in a very low voice she whispered.

"Was that before or after you kissed him?" Botan sat up so fast she almost run Yukina down. Her eyes wide as they could go, her mouth dry as the desert sand, her body quivered in fear and her stomach did flip flops making her feel like she was going to throw up. Yukina had somehow seen the two of them kissing last night. Without even Hiei seeing her at the time. Botan didn't know what to do there _love_ making was not something Hiei wanted people to know about. And she really didn't want people to know she enjoyed having a demon like him slither into bed with her every night. It was horrible to even image what people would think of her. She bite her bottom lip feeling tears come to her eyes. This was just awful Hiei was going to kill her and it wasn't even her fault. She felt Yukina's hand on her shoulder as she held back the tears form falling down her face. "I am sorry Botan-Chan I didn't know it would upset you. I just thought you and him shared a nice little kiss last night and nothing more. I'm so sorry" The girl hugged her tier and Botan felt a small twinge of guilt. 'He's going to kill me anyways, but maybe there is a change to save some face'

"Yukina-Chan please don't tell anyone, especially him… Are _love _is a secret we don't want anyone to know we're seeing each other. Hiei-san is a very shy person when it comes to love and if he knows you know about that kiss last night he would stop seeing me all together." It was a big fat lie all of it. There was no love between her and him, just lust and lots of it. His big dick slamming into her over and over again was all she could think about for days on end. That wasn't love it was lust. At no point in time when she thought about the man scene they started fucking around did she ever just think of how nice it was to spend time with him. All her thoughts were filled with 'I want him to fuck me there and this way or gods I could suck that dick for hours or his tong can make my toes curl. Never was it just I want to lie in his arms all night long just holding each other.' That was a joke if she ever heard one. To just be with Hiei would be like sudden death.

"I won't tell a soul Botan-Chan. This will be our little secret." She whispered softly before helping Botan dry her tears. Botan laid her head down after that and fell fast asleep she was whip out for her long night. All she dreamed about was being fucked over and over again, by Hiei. When she woke up it was around noon. She found her self hot and bothered more then anything she wanted to sneak off with Hiei and do just what she dreamed about all day and night long. But that wouldn't happen as long as Kurama was around. Everyone, but Hiei and Kurama had gone down to the pool. It seemed the red head had some how managed to get Hiei to play cards with him. Botan sat down next to Hiei with a heavily sigh.

"When did you go to bed Botan?" Kurama asked as he looked over the cards on the table. Botan looked to him getting ready to say something when she noticed all the cards had a bite taken out of the left corner. She picked up a card and looked it over before holding it out to Kurama for an explanation. The red head laughed a little and pointed to Hiei. "Hiei didn't like the last game we were playing." She smiled putting the card down and saying 'Oh I gotcha' She then got up to walk back to her tent brushing his question off with an 'I don't know it wasn't to long after you went to bed' She graded her towel and swimsuit along with her cell phone.

"I am going to join the others either of you want to come with me?" She knew Hiei wouldn't even respond, but Kurama might have wanted to go, he didn't. She graded a snack before leaving the camp to walk to the pool. Half way there her cell phone rang casing her to drop her stuff. She answered it as soon as she could. "Botan here" She said to the other person on the line. A soft male voice she loved to hear answered back.

"Botan there, Aya here" It was her best friend in the whole world. She'd know Aya her whole life they grow up together. They even worked together for a long time, but she hadn't seen him in 10 years. He had gotten a job as a top secrete agent for the king. He never knew were he'd be next making keeping in touch almost impossible. But some how he always managed to call her once a month just to say hi. She smiled wide taking in the sound of his soft voice. It was the sexy's voice she had ever heard. It always made her feel safe and warm just to hear it.

"Aya how are you doing?" She said walking toward the pool again with a little skip in her step now. She had known all kinds of men over the years, but none had ever meant as much to her as this one did. He was her saver for the depths of hell. Sure the boys she run with now saved her life all the time, but when Aya did it, it was different. Aya was like Hiei in some ways and it was like when Aya saved her then, it would be like Hiei saving her now. It some how just meant a hell of a lot more to her because he wasn't the kind of man to save another peoples life's. He was the kind of man to take another peoples life's with out as much as a bat of the eye. Making what he did mean more to her then anything else. Not to menace he almost died doing it too.

"I'm alright, I just got in…I got a V-k form the boss man said I eared it. So I just thought maybe we could get together where are you? Is it alright for me to come see you or you working?" Botan just about jumped for joy as she hear the word '_Come see you'_ She could barley contain her self. She knew however there was still a chase they wouldn't seen one another.

"I am in Sandera at a campground called 'Little foot'. I'm not working either so it is ok for you to come see me if you can." There was a moment of silences form the other end of the phone and Botan feared he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Holy shit girl were at the same campground all ready. I've been living in this damn place for a year now! Were you at I'll come find you." Botan couldn't help herself she had never been so happy it was over welling.

"I am standing next to a wooden pig…" She said in a rush of words.

"Hold on I'll be right there." The phone went dead and Botan put hers away screaming at the top of her lungs so everyone in the campground could hear her.

"ALL FUCKING RIGHT BABY!" She of cause didn't know her teammates had heard her and were now running to see what she had been screaming about. They all got to her before Aya did. As Yusuke opened his mouth to ask her what was 'all right' a motorcycle came around the corner with her beloved Aya on it. It came to a stop and the long white haired man got off the bike. Botan just about leaped across the road to throw herself in his arms. Tossing her swim suit and towel on the ground without a care. They bear hugged and he picked her up in the hug to spine her around before letting go and laughing. "Everyone this is my old partner way back before I even know you guys." Aya bowed to them. "Before we were partners we were friends that grow up in the same damn shitty town."

"Ah the shitty town of shitty-ness yes I remember it well. It was so shitty when the shit would it the fan and then all that shit would go down. Yes a lot of shitty-ness took place in that shitty town." They both laughed hugging once more. "Sorry about that couldn't help myself." He said looking towards the other girls. "I haven't see her in so long it's just over welling to see her now…Gods Botan what's it been 10 years?" She smiled picking up her stuff she had thrown when Aya got off the bike.

"Ten years almost exactly remember it was in June 1998 (I am sorry if that doesn't fit right. I didn't know how long she worked there so I just made it up for the story) when you got assigned to the king. And I had just gotten that promotion to be one of Koenma's fairy girls." She said shacking the dirt out of her towel. Aya sat down on his bike as the team tried to follow along. "Where are my manners Aya this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama and That guy up there is Hiei." Aya look up in the tree to see a very pissed off looking demon staring start back at him.

"Nice to meat you all I'm glade to see my girls got some strong people working by her side." He said taking Yusuke hand and shaking it

"So you've known Botan scene you were kids?" Shizuru asked looking Aya over with lustily eyes. Botan couldn't blame her Aya was a very sexy man; he had the body of a god. The voice of an angle and the addition of you're everyday bad boy long with the mouth. Any women with eyes and half a brain would drool over that man.

"Oh yeah we go way back. I knew Botan when she ran naked throw the streets." Aya said smiling at the memory. Botan turned pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't alone if you do re-call you mother has photos of the both of us doing just that." He smiled at her waving a finger in the air.

"Nope now I've got them, along with some of us in the tub with are rubber ducks and one or two of us in school." Aya tilled to the side looking up at Hiei there eyes looked as if some unknown and spoken challenge was being made.

"You two must mean a lot to each other." Kurama said as Aya and Hiei stared each other down. No one seemed to notices it either. What Botan said next broke then staring contest.

"I knew Aya means a lot to me. If anything was to ever happen to him I would die of heart brake."


	7. fear

Chapter 7

Hiei was ferries all he could do was sit there as HIS MATE hung all over another male right in front of him. The worst part was she said she'd die if anything happened to him. Meaning if Hiei did what he wanted to do and sliced Aya into a 100 peaces his mate would hate him forever or even possible die of heart break. As if that male could make her cry out like he could. 'Why does she even care for that stupid fool?' He was ten time the male this Aya person was. When he got a chance he was going to take his mate and mate until he couldn't do it anymore. There was no way this Aya person could take her form him if she was with HIS child Once alone he would do everything in his power to make her pregnant. As soon as she was with child there would be no need for worry she wouldn't dare leave him. He growled as Aya and the woman hugged for the 48th time scene he joined them. "Alright guy's I'll see you tomorrow I'm going home with Aya." His mate called taking Aya's right arm and walking away. Hiei watched in utter horror as his mate walked way to mate with another male. His heart science up and he thought he was going to drop dead right there.

When the woman and Aya were half way up the hill Hiei saw Yukina running toward them. She pulled the woman to the side holding her hand up as if trying to hide her mouth from him. She was saying something to the woman, what he didn't know. His mate turned to the other male motioning him over to them. She lend in whispering in the guys ear. He smiled wide nodding his head every once in awhile. Hiei watched his sister walk away form them. They seemed to be talking about something he couldn't make out what though. Aya turned walking away form his mate to disappear around a corner. This was his chase. He was about to leap over to her when she turned to face him mouthing the words 'Follow me' She then turned her back to him to disappear around the same corner. Making sure no one was looking Hiei made his way to where he last saw his mate. He spotted her, but she wasn't alone.

Aya stud with her in the middle of the road they seemed to be talking about something as Hiei land in the tree above them. The woman and her _friend _looked up at him. She smiled and he did too Hiei didn't understand why. "Do you want to join us Hiei? We're going to watch old home moves Aya has hidden away. He's got a little TV and vcr in his trailer" His mate said softly making him feel a little better, she was inviting him to join her. He had no entreat in watching TV, but being with his mate while another male was around he care for very much. He jumped down form the tree to join them. Making sure too step in between them to keep Aya form touching his mate or vices versa. They didn't go far before coming a pone Aya's trailer. The white haired man fondled for his keys a little before opening the door.

"It's nothing much, but its home for now anyways." He said leading them into the small trailer. Hiei cringed at how small it was; it made him feel like the walls were closing in on him. He hated being inside as it was, but being inside a small space only made it worries. There was no way he was leaving his mate alone with another male though. Even if that meant spending the whole week inside that small confined space. "Take a set Botan, Hiei…I'll just go find those moves." Hiei sat in the set closet to the door and to his astonishment the woman sat down right in fort of him. She even stayed when Aya offered her a set on the sofa. They spend four or five hours watching moves of the women and Aya as kids. The two of them spent the whole time laughing and talking about things they did when they were little. It was somewhere around 3am when Aya stud up to turn off the TV. "I think it time to call it a night" He grade a blanket off the back of the sofa. "It's too late for you two to go back to your campsite so, Botan honey you can have the bed if you'd like. I am going to take the sofa and Hiei you can join her or stay in the chair whatever you wish doesn't matter. I just got to have the sofa."

"Why is that?" Botan asked getting to her feet, Aya open a draw tossing her a t-shirt of his for her to wear as a nightly. She smiled holding it up to see how long it would be on her. She then folded it over her arm as Aya made him self a place to sleep.

"I am too tall for the bed my feet stick out about a foot or so off the end. It's plenty wide to fit two people as long as those people are shorter then me. And I can't sleep unless I am lying down so that cuts out chairs." He said standing up start to face her.

"Geez Aya you got to get yourself a real home or at the very lest a bed that can hold you… Where can I put this on?" She said holding up the T-shirt. Aya reach around the corner of the bedroom wall pulling a sliding door shut. Smiling Botan disappeared behind it to change.

"You know I've been saying that for years, but with work and all it's just not worth it." Aya called to her as he took off his shoes and made himself comfy on the sofa. The door slide open to reveal the woman had changed into the t-shirt that hung nicely on her body. She smiled at Hiei motioning him to join her in the bedroom. "See you in the morning" Aya said turning off the lights, Hiei got to his feet walking towards his mate with a triumphant feeling. Somehow he had managed to win her back form the other male. He didn't have a clue how, but he had done it so what did it matter. As soon as the door slide shut behind him Hiei noticed the bedroom was smaller then the living room. His mate was on the bed messing with a window.

"Oh it's raining out…How does this thing open?" She asked him, Hiei was frozen in place, he couldn't move it was just so damn small. "There we go" She said turning to him with a small smile. All he could do was stare at her with his deep red eyes. She moved across the bed too him, reaching her hands out she began to undress him. "Take off your shoes silly" She whispered pulling him on to the bed. Uneasy Hiei shock them off doing his best to stay claim. "Here you sleep by the window" She said pulling the covers down for him to slide in next to her. Now would be the perfect time to mate with her until she was pregnant after all he had almost lost her today to another male. It only made scene to do something to keep her as his own. He was having a slight problem though. The small room was getting to him, he couldn't even lie back on the bed to sleep he was so freaked out. Also he feared if he left his mate now she would mate with the other male. He had to make a chose either stay in the small room until his mate left with him or leave now and risk losing his mate for good.

He closed his eyes trying desperately to stand his ground when he felt a soft hand ran over his back. It soothed him some to feel his mates touch. The woman sat up wrapping her arms around him making his tension lessen. "Do you want to leave?" She whispered softly in his ear before running her noise along it. He shock his head 'no' moving in her arms to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He hated feeling this way, he felt like a child again. He refused to let his…his fear win. He had never done it before and he wasn't about to start now knowing just how much was at stack if he did. Slowly they laid back on the bed. He didn't know if his fear showed, but he hoped not. One of the last things he wanted was his mate thinking he was a cowered for being a fear of small confined spaces. Trying to make it less apparent he was scared Hiei started to nibble on his mate's neck.

They hadn't had a chance to mate all day and he did want to try for a kodomo. It only made scenes to try it now; they were alone in a bed, mostly naked it would be a mistake not to try for one now. He ran his hands down her sides seeking a place to slip under the cotton fabric. All he had to do was keep his mind on her and off the small area he was in. He felt his mate taking hold of his hands stopping them form going any farther. "Hiei were you jealous of me and Aya?" She whispered softly making things teases again. He couldn't tell her the true after all she still didn't know he was trying to mate her. And form what she had told him, he wasn't the guy she planed to be mated by. She wanted someone like Kurama who could bring her flowers.

"No" He said flatly as if that was all that need to be said. He pulled away form her just enough to get his hands back so he could mate with her. He went back to nipping at her neck and running his hands along her naked legs. She was quiet for a while letting him roam freely over her body. Also allowing him an escape from the fear he was hiding.

"I had this feeling you where and I don't want you to be. Aya and I are just friends and you and I are just fuck friend's. I just don't want this to get weird to the point were I can't be your friend anymore. I mean I like you and I like being with you, but I can't have you being upset every time I go out with another guy." She pulled on the back of his head a little. "I want to keep doing this with you. But if you get passive of me were going to have to stop." This wasn't going well for him, not only was she telling him she was going to see other males, but she was also telling him he couldn't get mad about it or she'd leave him. He had had enough of her telling him how things were going to be between them. And to make his point without words he bite her hard on the right breast, using his hand to cove her mouth as she screamed out in pain.

'That will be enough out of you woman' He hissed in her mind as he lapped up the blood from her new bite mark. 'I am not one of your little friends who will do anything for you. I am your lover and you will do anything I want without question. If you piss me off I'll make you pay and that woman is how it's going to be." He moved over her glaring into her eyes with fire in his. 'An let me make this very clear for your pee brain. There will be no other males in your bed, but me. Do you understand me woman or do I have to…' He didn't need to finish the thought his now very frighten mate moved forward kissing him deeply.

"I understand Hiei-san." She whispered before lowering her head to look away form him. It hadn't been the way he wanted to tell her she was his, but he knew he couldn't spend another day watching her hung on another male. It had knavery killed him the first time. He wouldn't what to see if it would kill him the second time.

'That's better and woman no one can know or I'll kill them.' She nodded laying her head on his shoulder still not looking at him. He felt hot tears wet his skin making him feel upset. He really hadn't meant to scare her so badly, he had just wanted her to understand she was his now. He felt kind of bad for scaring her to the point she would cry. He knew what it felt like to be scared he himself had been felling it scene they walked into the damn trailer. He put his arms around her pulling her close he whispered softly. "I'm sorry woman I didn't mean to scared you." Laying her back he held her close to his body. There was no point in mating now his mate was to upset with him. He heard her sniffle a bit as she shoved her head in his chest as if trying to hide from him. He was going to have to think of something to make her less scared of him, but what he didn't know.


	8. On the run

Chapter 8

Botan moved against Hiei ever so slowly she looked up to see her _lover _had fallen asleep. She moved away form him slipping out of bed to freedom. Hiei reached out for her in his sleep. She graded a pillow trusting it in his arms to replace her. Getting dressed as quick as she could without waking him, she tip towed out of the room. Aya slept with one foot in the air. She had to smile at how cute he was just then. Slowly she lean down putting her hand on his mouth she pinched him. Just as she thought Aya sat start up rubbing his arm he looked over at her. She put a finger to her mouth handing him his shoes. He gave her the 'What's going on' look as he put on his shoes and she graded his keys. Hiei was still fast asleep in the next room. Quietly they slipped out of the trailer taking his bike and pushing it out to the front gate they got on and Aya started the bike. As they turned on to the main road he called over his shoulder. "What the hell are we doing?"

"I'll tell you later just get me the hell out of here!" Nodding Aya topped the bike out spending down the road like a mad man. As they got on the highway Botan heard Hiei's voice in her head. Hiei had woken up to find she and Aya got just as she wanted and now the man was trying to find her. Well she wasn't going to help him any as she heard his angry voice demanding she tell him were she was. All she though back to him was 'Were ever I want to be and I'll come back when I feel like it! If I ever feel like it!!!' Witch only seemed to infer her lover more. She held tie to her beloved Aya as they spend down the highway toward were ever he was taking her. The whole time Hiei was screaming in her head for her to come back to him. She knew when the screaming stopped she would be to far away for him to communicate telepathically with her. It was two hours later when the voice went silent and not because Hiei had stopped screaming at her to come back. Infect he was in the middle of a thought when it got quiet. Botan knew it would only be a matter of time before she had to go back to him, but for now she need time to think about what to do next.

Aya pulled off the highway to get some gas at a satiation and to get some breakfast were ever he could find it. "So now will you tell me what the hell is going on or am I just supposed to think you've lost your fucking mind?" He asked as they sat down in a small booth. The wasters hand them each a menu before walking away. Botan sigh pulling her head down on the table. She felt a soft hand on her back. "Sweetie what is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…You might end up dead if I do" She whispered looking up at him with big pink eyes.

"I'll risk it… Now what is going on?" He said softly moving to sit next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. Smiling when she felt his arm slip around her waist too pull her close. After about a minuet she looked up in to his soft green eyes. She really loved this man it was a shame they didn't feel sexually attracted to one another. He was more like a big brother then anything else.

"Hiei wants me to be the only man in my life." She said softly as Aya looked over the menu for something to eat. Putting it down he gave her a long look before asking in a some what dormice tone

"Is that so bad you had to run away? I mean he didn't seem to be the friendless of people or the most talkative. He is defiantly stand-offish, but he seemed like a pretty ok guy to me." Botan laughed a little before telling Aya just what kind of man Hiei really was. She told him everything she knew about Hiei the good and the bad leaving nothing out. When she finished Aya did something unexpected. "You have to go back to him… You got to tell him you're sorry."

"What?" She huffed putting her hands on her hips. As there food was put down. As they ate Aya tried to explain.

"Botan honey this guy needs you...Don't you see it he is just like I was before I joined the agilely." Botan thought about what he was saying for a moment before speaking.

"Well I kind of thought he was a lot like you, but I don't see why I have to go back to him. He scares me." Aya nodded as she shoved waffle in his mouth.

"I know sweet heart but listen to a man that's been in his shoes. He's alone, not just alone at this time, but truly alone. He's never once form what I am hearing had another person in his life he could hold on to." He took a drink of milk before going on." He's grown into a harder man, because everyone he's meat has tried to use and abuse him. Just like me back in the day. No ones ever done shit for him…Until about t 9 days ago."

"I… I don't know Aya" She said waving the waiters of so she could pay the bill.

"Listen…Your friend keeps people at arms lithe even his sister to kept form getting hurt. An now you got passed that barrier he build up around him. Because you did something amazing for him." Aya hand her a hamlet as he got on the bike. "You were willing to almost die to help him out and now he's got a crush on you. And because he's the man he is he didn't know how to tell and he feared he'd scare you away. Then he finely does tell you and you ran away form him. He got to devastated."

"Are…are you shore?" She asked uneasy imaging poor Hiei looking all over for her desperately trying to find the one person how ever gave a shit about him.

"Yeah I am sure." Aya said holding the bike for her to get on. Once on he put the key in the ingestion and then thought of something else. "Oh and Botan honey did you say he was a fire demon?"

"Yeah why?" She said taking hold of Aya's jacket

"I hate to have to tell you this, but fire demons don't have sex just to have sex. They pick a mate and that's it." He said softly whetting for it to sink in.

"So I am the mate he picked and he's just having sex with me ok" She said not understanding what he meant.

"Well yes and no" Aya said turning to look her in the eye over his shoulder.

"What do you mean yes and no?" She asked looking rather upset with him.

"See yes he picked you to mate, but he's not just having sex to have sex with you. There's a purpose to what he's doing." He said hoping she would understand.

"Oh and what is it?" Botan asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey you're his mate and he mating you so you can…" He stopped waving his hands a bit as if this would help her understand. Giving up he said softly "Get you pregnant"

"WHAT!?" She screamed just about falling off the bike. Aya had to grade her to keep her on.

"Yeah I just thought I'd tell you" He said hastily as he turned back to drive the bike.

"That…THAT BASTERED!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air.

"Now, now just remember he didn't tell you because he didn't want to scare you away. Just like the time I didn't tell you about Paul Jones" Aya said trying to remind her of just how sneaky he uses to be too.

"I'm going to need sometime before I see him or I'll pouch him in the face!" She hissed as Aya moved back on the main road to head for home.

"Oh come on now what's wrong with a baby. It be so cute with its little noise and beadily eyes. Oh and to see you all perg-gals would just be so cute." He laughed earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Aya you do know your not helping right now" She hissed as they spend down the road taking the long way home.


	9. returning

Chapter 9

Hiei stood on top of the tallest tree he could find using his jagan to look for his mate. It had been four hours scene she told him she may never come back to him and Hiei was what one would call devastated. To the point his jagan was watering along with every single eye he had making it harder for him to find and follow sighs of where his little mate had gone. At times he had even fallen out of the tree tops to land hard on the ground, it always hurt, but not like it hurt knowing he had lost his mate possibility for good. His body shock so uncontrollably he had to squat down to keep form falling out of the tree he was currently standing in. When he had woken up that morning to find a pillow stuffed in his arms he had been a little upset. But when he had gotten dressed and found his mate along with Aya and his bike gone he had gone passed a little upset to incurably upset. He had only been that upset when those freaks kidnapped his sister and then when he called out to his mate to come back and she bluntly informed him she would do no such thing he had gone a little crazy. Needless to say if Hiei didn't kill Aya when he found them Aya was going to need what one would call fire incursions. That was if he didn't already have some.

Sitting cross legged the fire demon began to weep uncontrollably feeling as if he couldn't go on without his mate. He was falling apart at the semis like a fragile doll. His head shoot up and his eyes widened had he imaged it in all his misery? Or had he really heard what he thought he heard. Sniffing a little Hiei whipped his two normal eyes and stained to hear it again, that was if it was real. 'Hiei-san can you hear me?' It was faint but it was real his mate was calling out for him! Trying to get a hold of himself he looked around still not seeing her. He called out to her as loud as ones mind can go.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' He had to whip his normal eyes again they didn't seem to want to stop watering.

'I don't really know, but Aya is bring me back to you…He says I belong to you.' Hiei made a mental note not to kill the man who was bring his mate back to him. Besides burning his house down was plenty payment enough. 'Aya says look to the east' her soft voice called to him. Hiei turned to the east, seeing a lake he ran to it jump in and then dried himself before looking back to the east for his mate. He didn't want her to know how badly she had hurt him. His eyes lit up when he spotted the motorcycle and the two people riding it on an old back road one hour later. 'Do you see us?'

'Yes I am coming' He ran at top speed to his mate seeing Aya pull the bike over and his mate get off. Hiei some how managed to run even faster then before. With in seconds he was standing 13 feet away form his mate and her friend. Aya got back on the bike waving good bye as he took off. Leaving Hiei's mate to closed the feet between them. She dropped to her knees throwing her arms around him she hugged him as hard as she could. Hiei picked her up in his arms to find a seclude stop to check to see if his mate had been unfaithfully to him. Once finding it he wasted no time removing her cloths to lick and sniff every inch of her body until he was satisfied she had not been touched. When he reached her womanhood he became immediacy excited to find his mate had come into heat. He sat up removing his own cloths to prepare his mate for a long day of mating. He would only stop if she became pregnant or want out of heat. As he moved in to position the woman stopped him sitting up.

She reached for her underpants making it very clear to him; she did not want to mate. He growled at her as a mad dog would have. Pulling her hand back she looked at him with wide eyes. He was not going to let this opportunity pass by bye any means necessary. He quickly moved her back in position and began the mating. As night fell he heard his mate beginning him for a break. Re-luckily Hiei gave it to her believing he himself need a brake. As they lay cuddled close together Hiei let his hand slide down over her belly and to his joy he found there mating had been successful. He lowered himself down to put his head on her belly smiling he whispered with joy 'Kodomo' Looking up at his mate he saw she did not look happy at all. Infect she look out right pissed off with the news.

'Are you not happy?' She lay back sighing loudly Hiei moved up to look her in the eye, She didn't answer him just mumbled something he couldn't understand. She then put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down word.

"Go lay close to your kodomo' she hissed at him, uneasy Hiei moved back to her belly feeling his kodomo energy he sigh. They would spend the night there and return to camp in the morning. Hiei wasn't happy about his mate reaction to there newly concaved baby.


	10. With him

Chapter 10

Botan sat up grading hold of her cloths but as soon as she moved Hiei sat up too, staring at her with those deep red eyes of his. His hands still on her belly as he moved forward to nozzle her neck. Botan sighed wrapping her arms around her lovers body. She still wasn't happy about being pregnant, but she had to admit Hiei was awfully loving this morning and all last night. It was like some small change had taken place in him when he felt the baby's power inside her. Aya had said fire demon males are very protective of there children and mates, so this might not be such a bad thing. Slightly smiling Botan moved her hands down his sides and around the front. Hiei had gotten what he wanted now it was her turn to get what she wanted. She began to rub his member kissing his neck ever so gently. Aya had told her that there was only one reason why Hiei wanted to have sex, but she wasn't a fire demon and there were a lot of reasons why she wanted to have sex. So if she was going to spend the rest of her life as Hiei mate he was just going to have to learn to give it up more.

"Woman?" He moaned softly as she moved her hands over him. Smiling to herself she run her noses along his ear and whispered.

"You said we could do it under the waterfall… I still want that Hiei-san" She was a little shocked to hear him purring in her ear. As she continued to jack him off, he licked at her neck again before stopping her hands.

"There is no need to now." He said softly nibbling at her neck and making cycle motions on her belly with his hand. Botan took hold of his head and made him look her in the eye.

"I beg to differ Hiei-san; I am not a fire demon though there maybe no need for you there is panty of need for me. Now are you going to give me what I desire or do I have to find someone else who will?" Hiei's little pink tong licked his bottom lip as he thought it over. He stud up taking her cloths, his cloths and her up in his arms. He jumped to the tree tops and ran toward the waterfall. Botan found the speed and motion of it all was making her sickly feeling. She had to berry her head in his chest to keep form seeing the world pass her by at such high speeds. She only opened her eyes when she felt water running down her face. Hiei placed there cloths in a dry area in back of the waterfall. He seemed a bit concerned about something as he moved toward her.

Slowly he joined her under the water before running a hand over her belly. She could tell by his actions just what he was concerned about. Taking his hand she moved into his lap and whispered softly in his ear. "It won't hurt the kodomo Hiei-san. Pregnant women can have sex safely right up to the day they give birth. So you're little one will be just fine." To her delight Hiei run his hand down her belly and in between her legs. She arched her back as she felt his finger inside her. Just as before she could hear him purring, but only when his mouth was near her ears. She found she liked the sound it seemed to sooth her in some unknown way. It was then she felt the need to do something so crazy she couldn't believe it.

She lowered her head to his neck whispering softly in his ear. "Have you ever made love to a woman? Not just had sex, but made love?" His voice came in a low uneven tone as he lapped her neck.

"No" It seemed he was still worried about his child. Botan moved down taking hold of his lips with hers moving him back ward to lie on the cold stone floor. She licked at his neck re-calling Aya saying when fire demons pick a mate they give what's called a mating mark. Witch is just a bite mark on the neck. Something her little Hiei had not done to her. Witch kind of pissed her off he had done ever thing else to claim her as a mate, why not this? Well that would change right now. She dug her teeth into his neck choosing her lover to moan out in plusher and pain.

"You're about to" She whispered in his ear before making love to him for the first time. Hiei seemed to be in a dazes as they made love weather his mind was else were or he was so thrown by her giving him the mating mark she didn't know. She also didn't care she wasn't the kind of woman to have a man's baby who she was not married to or in this case mated too. As they climaxed Botan felt a sudden claim run over her. She was going to be a mother and that was a good thing. She had thought before she wasn't ready for this, but as Hiei moaned out her name she know she was ready for anything.

THE END

A/N: At lest for now I may come back some day and add on to it like I add on to "What do you do with a Hiei" For now I ask only one thing… Do you want another story?


End file.
